Not Just Guardian Oppa
by Skyeilysma
Summary: [Oneshoot] Sehun dan Luhan terjebak dalam friend zone, sist-bro zone, dan zone gila lainnya -HunHan Jongin tidak mengerti, kenapa sehun bereaksi seperti itu? Padahal dia hanya menjemput Luhan tidak lebih, dan berarti mulai besok, ia harus 'berusaha sendiri'-Jongin HunGS!Han, Jongin, Kyungsoo etc


**Not Just Guardian Oppa**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

And Many More..

Author: Byul Hun.K

Length: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Ini ff genderswitch, buat yang nggk suka bisa langsung klik close

Kalo nggk suka ffnya jangan hina saya apalagi cast nya.

Saya menerima kritikan tapi dengan bahasa yang halus dan sopan.

Jangan plagiatin ff ini ya, Hak Cipta Dilindungi Oleh Undang Undang(?) !

15/05/22

Happy Reading and Keep Love HunHan #HunHanHardship

"Sehunnie!" alunan suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih amat cantik di umurnya tersebut terdengar nyaring di area kedatangan sebuah bandara. Orang orang disekitarnya sedikitnya merasa terganggu oleh suara itu termasuk orang yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' yang kini menatap jengah kearah wanita tersenut. Padahal teriakan tersebut positif berasal dari wanita yang telah mengandungnya, memang anak kurang ajar!

Wanita anggun yang kini diketahui sebagai ibu dari seorang namja tampan berekspresi datar yang baru saja keluar dari line kedatangan itu menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh sang anak yang baru saja tiba dari London.

"Aigoo anakku... akhirnya kau pulang juga, bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Ahh, kau semakin tampan saja" cerocos sang ibu panjang lebar.

"aku baik eomma, eomma berlebihan sekali" sang anak hanya menanggapi seadanya.

Setelah acara temu kangen yang di dominasi rentetan omelan sang eomma itu berakhir –yang pasti hanya sementara- mereka yang ternyata tak hanya berdua itu berjalan menuju sebuah mercy hitam yang di balik kemudinya telah duduk seorang namja tampan dengan telinga peri.

"Eomma, palliwa! Teruskan omelannya nanti di mobil!"

Sungguh teriakan hyungnya yang satu itu tidak membantu sama sekali! Gerutu sehun dalam hati.

~Long Time No See~

Suasana rumah keluarga Oh di pagi hari begitu ramai. Suara hentakan spatula dengan teflon dari dapur, perdebatan heboh duo rusuh chanbaek, dan tak lupa pula rengekan si kecil Oh Nino yang meminta dibelikan lego kapada eommanya seolah menjelaskan keramaian itu.

"Yifan-ah cepat panggilkan adikmu!" seru nyonya Oh kepada si sulung.

"Adik ku yang mana?" jawab Yifan polos.

"Tentu saja sehunnie, kau ini.." balas sang eomma gemas atas respon dari anaknya. Bagaimana sang eomma tidak gemas, padahal adik pertama yifan –chanyeol- kini tengah berdebat dengan Baekhyun dihadapannya, dan seseorang yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya hanyalah Sehun, si bungsu Oh Siblings.

"SEHUN-AAAH EOMMA BILANG CEPAT BANGUN..!" teriak yifan karena enggan menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai atas.

"Yak Oh Kris! Eomma menyuruhmu memanggil Sehun agar eomma tidak perlu berteriak, ck dasar tak bisa diandalkan.. cepat bangunkan dia di kamarnya" gerutu eommanya sebal seraya menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan dibantu oleh sang menantu, si cantik Huang, istri dari si sulung Yifan.

Sebelum benar benar melaksanakan titah sang eomma, si bungsu Oh telah muncul dengan kemeja santai berwarna abu melekat ditubuhnya yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Dia sudah bangun eomma" Yifan memberi tahu eommanya karena sebelumnya nyonya Oh telah berbalik untuk mengambil hidangan sarapan pagi yang tersisa di dapur.

"Oh geurae, kemari Sehunnie, cepat ambil sarapanmu, dan kalian cepat sarapan dulu, nanti teruskan diskusinya setelah sarapan" komando nyonya Oh mutlak seraya mengendikkan dagunya ke arah chanbaek yang tengah memperdebatkan warna bunga yang akan mendominasi acara pernikahan mereka sebulan lagi, sungguh buat saya itu tidak penting -_- #ditendangChanBaek

Sehun menarik kursi disamping calon kakak iparnya –Baekhyun-, namun ketika ia hendak duduk, seseorang dengan riangnya memasuki ruang makan keluarga Oh dan duduk di kursi yang baru saja ia tarik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau duduk ditempatku?" omel sehun tak terima pada gadis yang seenaknya duduk di kursinya.

"Itu memang tempat duduknya Sehun" jelas Huang Zitao, sang menantu keluarga Oh. Karena memang seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, gadis itu selalu ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Oh.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion dan memekik tertahan "O-oppa.."

Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan suara gadis itu, suara yang kini lebih lembut dari yang ia ingat. Ini adalah suara..

"Sehunnie.. apakah kau masih ingat? Ini tetangga sebelah kita yang dulu selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi" kata sang eomma bersemangat.

"Ahh.. Luhannie machi?" seru sehun dengan hebohnya, padahal dari awal ia menampakkan batang hidungnya, si bungsu Oh siblings itu hanya menampakkan poker face nya seperti biasa. Perubahan yang amat drastis.

"Ne oppa, eoraemanieyo?" sapa luhan riang seraya menghamburkan diri kearah sehun –memeluknya-

"O-oh ne, eoraemaniya Luhannie" respon sehun dengan agak tergagap karena pelukan tiba tiba dari Luhan, entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan sehingga rasa gugup tiba tiba menghinggapinya.

"Duduklah oppa" Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia bergeser ke kursi paling ujung meja.

"Eomma.. kenapa eomma tidak bilang padaku Sehun oppa akan pulang" rajuk Luhan kepada nyonya Oh. Seketika nyonya Oh terkekeh atas rengekan tetangga imutnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Kemarin eomma ingin memberitahumu, tapi ibumu bilang kau masih ada di kampus" jelas nyonya Oh dengan ekspresi penuh kasih sayang kepada Luhan.

"Oh geurae.. kemarin aku ada kegiatan club vokal di kampus" terang luhan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sirup mapple yang kemudian ia tuangkan diatas pancake.

"Chamkkaman.. Luhannie, kau sudah berkuliah? Bukannya kau masih High School?" seru Sehun bingung.

"Itu dua tahun yang lalu Sehunnie" sahut eommanya gemas, heran atas kelakuan anaknya yang masih menganggap Luhan murid senior high school, yang pasti tidak mungkin murid sepintar luhan stagnant di senior high school.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi kelihatannya dia seperti murid high school" Sehun terkekeh sendiri atas ucapannya.

"Ya, Oppa..!" sungut Luhan tak terima atas perkataan Sehun yang sedikit melukai harga dirinya karena secara tidak langsung, Sehun masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil dan Luhan tak suka itu.

"Sudah sudah.. kapan kita mulai sarapannya kalau kalian mengobrol terus" Lerai Tuan Oh yang awalnya hanya adem ayem duduk di kursi kebesarannya kini merasa terusik atas interaksi Sehun-Luhan, mungkin dia mulai lapar :v #DigaplokOhAppa -_- karena sebelum makan, biasanya dilakukan tradisi berdo'a meskipun nantinya suasana di meja makan tersebut akan kembali ramai.

"Ne appa" semuanya menjawab perkataan Tuan Oh kecuali Sehun yang hanya cuek bebek.

"Sekarang kamu semester berapa Lu?" Sehun melanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya kepada Luhan sambil menikmati pancakenya.

"Semester tiga, Luhannie ikut kelas aksel" jawabnya bangga disertai senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Oh iya, bukankah kau pindah ke Kyunghee Sehunnie? Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua berangkat bersama saja?" Kata nyonya Oh kepada putra bungsunya.

"Geurae dangyeonhaji.. **_Luhan kan temanku_** "

~Not Just A Guardian Oppa~

Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di jok samping kemudi reventon hitam mengkilap miliknya. Luhan dengan senang hati memasuki mobil sport tersebut dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir manisnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan sangat cerewet dan tak bisa diam. Dimulai dari menanyakan bagaimana hidupnya ketika di London, sampai bernostalgia tentang kenangan mereka sewaktu kecil. Luhan-nya/bolehkah Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu?/ memang tidak berubah.

"Kelasmu dimana Lu? Biar kuantar" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir khusus untuk para mahasiswa, ia bergerak membuka pintu mobil disampingnya dan berlari memutar ke arah depan reventonnya untuk membukakan pintu pada sisi Luhan duduk.

"Tak usah oppa, oppa pasti harus ke bagian tata usaha terlebih dahulu" Tolak Luhan halus, ia tak mau merepotkan Sehun. "Yasudah, aku pergi duluan ya oppa" pamit Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan, ia harus ke bagian tata usaha terlebih dahulu untuk menyerahkan data data dirinya, namun belum sampai setengah jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya dari arah belakang.

"Ya, Oh Sehun!" Sehun hampir terjungkal kala lengan berkulit tan menikam lehernya yang secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hajima Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun kesal disertai deathglare yang tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi orang yang dipanggil sehun sebagai Kim Jongin.

"Kapan kau pulang dari London? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Jongin berseru kesal dan suaranya terdengar sedikit merajuk, sungguh bagi Sehun itu adalah ekspresi paling menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Memangnya kau ibuku harus ku beritahu mengenai kepulanganku? Dan ya! Hentikan ekspresi menjijikan itu" Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tata usaha.

"Aku ini kan sahabatmu, tega sekali kau" sahut jongin tak menghiraukan ejekan sahabat putih susunya. "Kulihat, tadi kau bersama seorang yeoja, siapa dia?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, begitulah seorang Kim Jongin, cenderung hiperaktif dan dapat dengan mudah mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, lalu melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya " ** _Dia tetanggaku_** " jawab sehun pendek.

"Jinjjayo? Kukira dia pacarmu" mata Jongin memicing kearah Sehun "Tetangga atau tetangga?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat main-main.

Sehun sebal sendiri dengan kelakuan Jongin, mengapa bocah hitam -begitulah dia memanggil jongin- itu tak berubah sedikitpun dari dulu, tetap berisik dan mengganggu, selain itu jongin kerap kali terlalu memperhatikan sehun, atau lebih tepatnya mencampuri urusan Sehun.

"Seriously Jongin, dia hanyalah teman, tidak ingatkah kau kepada bocah yang sering mengikutiku saat kita SMA dulu? Dia itu bocah itu, Luhan" dengan enggan sehun menjelaskan.

"O Jinjja?! Daeeeebakk, sekarang dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan... wow" mata Jongin seketika berbinar mesum dengan khayalannya.

"Hajima Kkamjong aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, pada kenyataannya dia jauh dari apa yang kau bayangkan, **_She such a child_** , Kim Jongin"

Sehun tertegun dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ya, baginya Luhan hanyalah anak kecil yang polos nan lugu yang harus ia lindungi, tak seorangpun yang boleh mencoba menaklukkannya... "Ya terserah kau sajalah, yang penting mulai sekarang aku tertarik padanya" ...termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin seketika wajah sehun mengeras. Sungguh dia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

"Jangan sekalipun kau mendekatinya Kim Jongin" Ancam sehun dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Wow wow wow... slow down dude, please tak perlu memasang mode **_'guardian oppa'_** seperti itu" Kata Jongin santai, padahal Sehun berkata sungguh-sungguh, baginya Luhan itu lebih dari segalanya, meskipun dulu awalnya sehun hanya menganggapnya Luhan sebagai adik. "Apakah kau akan ke ruang tata usaha? Aku akan menunjukan jalannya untukmu"

Dan begitulah seorang Kim Jongin, dengan mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaraan tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

~Motionless~

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan kampusnya, Sehun berjalan menuju ke gedung D lantai 3 tempat dimana mahasiswa Fashion Design berkumpul, dia hendak menjemput Luhan untuk pulang bersama.

"Luhan-ah" panggil Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tengah berjalan sembari bercanda bersama temannya, seorang gadis bermata bulat.

Perhatian Luhan pun teralihkan saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Kyungie-ya aku duluan ne, sampai nanti" Luhan mengakhiri percakapnnya dengan gadis bermata bulat tersebut dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Luhan setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sehun menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan heran.

"Ani" Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran Sehun terhadapnya.

Diperjalanan pulang, tak sedikitpun Luhan berbicara, sesekali Sehun bertanya mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan namun hanya direspon dengan hmm, ya atau tidak oleh sang lawan bicara. Sehun berfikir mungkin Luhan kelelahan setelah kegiatannya dikampus.

~Heart Break Girl~

Pagi itu, Sehun sudah mendapati Luhan sedang sarapan di ruang makan keluarganya, Luhan yang awalnya terlihat santai tiba-tiba terburu-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia dengan cepat pamit kepada Nyonya Oh yang sedang memasak bersama Zitao di dapur.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali Luhannie? Tak biasanya.." Tanya Nyonya Oh yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan tetangganya, seingatnya Luhan tak pernah sekalipun terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke kampus, apalagi jam kini masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma, aku hanya harus berangkat lebih pagi saja" Luhan mengecup pipi kanan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu. "Aku pergi dulu eomma, eonni, annyeong.." Luhan berlalu seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Nyonya Oh dan Zitao menghiraukan Sehun yang berdiri didekat tangga, Luhan hanya melewatinya dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak biasa itu, Sehun cepat-cepat bergegas mengejar Luhan keluar rumahnya menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

"Luhannie.." panggil Sehun lembut, Luhan baru saja membuka pagar rumahnya dan hendak berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk diatas mobil ferrari merah menyala.

"Wae oppa?" Luhan berbalik dengan segaris senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ayo berangkat bersamaku"

"Mianhae oppa, mulai besok tidak usah mengantarku lagi, aku akan berangkat bersamanya" Luhan menunjuk seseorang dibalik kemudi yang kini tengah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hai Sehun"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum sumringahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya kearah Sehun. Tubuh Sehun seketika membeku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Seorang Kim Jongin menjemput Luhan-nya setelah kemarin ia peringatkan untuk menjahi Luhan?! Sungguh jika ini hanya mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Annyeong oppa.." Luhan masuk kedalam mobil merah itu dan duduk dengan nyaman tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi kearah dimana Sehun berada.

"Aku duluan ya Hun" Jongin melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari kediaman keluaraga Oh.

Sehun hanya dapat memandang kosong kearah jalanan. Tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Dadanya tiba-tiba serasa kosong serasa ada yang hilang dari hatinya. Dan saat saat yang paling ia hindari dari hidupnya kin terjadi. Kenapa harus Jongin sahabatnya sendiri?

~Shove the Threat~

Sehun tiba dikampusnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Jongin dan menanyakan perihal peristiwa yang terjadi pagi tadi didepan rumahnya. Setelah kelas Professor Austin selesai, Sehun bergegas ke kelas selanjutnya yaitu kelas fisika, dan dikelas itu Sehun mendapati jongin tengah mengobrol santai dengan Joonmyun. Seingat Sehun, Joonmyun adalah kakak kelasnya waktu di SMA dulu.

"Sehun-ah, eoraemaniya" sapa Suho, begitu Joonmyun biasa dipanggil oleh teman temannya.

"Oraemaniya Suho Hyung, aku pinjam Jongin nya dulu sebentar" Sehun melontarkan tatapan meminta maaf kearah Suho kemudian menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kelas itu, Sehun menyentak tangan Jongin yang tadi digenggamnya setibanya di lorong kampus yang cukup sepi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Luhan? Bukankah kalian tak saling kenal?" tanya Sehun dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Kemarin kami berkenalan" jawab jongin santai dan tak sedikitpun terintimidasi oleh tatapan sehun yang penuh dengan kilatan api.

"Kenapa bisa langsung dekat seperti itu, sampai harus menjemput segala?" Sehun kesal dengan respon Jongin santai saja, padahal sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun amat marah atas tindakannya yang menjemput Luhan.

"Dia yang meminta, lagipula aku ada urusan dengannya" Jongin menggantung ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkan "kau kenapa Sehun? Kok sensitif sekali sih" Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan menilai.

"Jangan sekalipun kau menjemputnnya lagi, kemarin aku sudah peringatkanmu Jongin, dan apapun urusanmu dengan Luhan aku tak peduli, pokoknya jangan sekalipun kau dekati dia" ancam Sehun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengerti, kenapa sehun bereaksi seperti itu? Padahal dia hanya menjemput Luhan tidak lebih. Dan berarti mulai besok, ia harus 'berusaha sendiri'.

~Unite Two Hearts – Solve The Problem~

Luhan berjalan dikorodor kampus sendirian, biasanya Kyungsoo menemaninya sampai ke halte tapi kini ia hanya sendirian karena Kyungsoo sudah dijemput setengah jam yang lalu oleh seseorang. Sungguh ia paling benci jika harus sendirian. Selain karena sepi, Luhan juga benci karena seringkali ia merasa ada seseorang disekitarnya, padahal itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Mendekati perempatan koridor, Luhan melihat siluet seseorang dibalik dinding tikungan sebelah kiri koridor itu. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu disertai dengan otaknya yang sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke gerbang.

Luhan menghitung didalam hati seraya memejamkan manik rusanya, pada saat hitungan ketiga seseorang itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan seketika itu juga Luhan berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Luhan makin mengeraskan teriakannya saat seseorang tersebut tiba-tiba memeluknya, ia meronta berusaha untuk lepas dari kungkungan orang tersebut.

"Luhannie, ini aku Oh Sehun" Suara husky seorang namja yang amat familiar berbisik ditelinganya.

Luhan dengan cepat melepaskan kungkungan namja itu disekeliling tubuhnya, tak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang kini terlihat terluka "Kenapa oppa ada disini?" tanya Luhan setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu" Sehun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakakannya di bahu Luhan. Luhan berusaha menolak dengan menahan tangan namja itu, namun sehun bersikukuh dan akhirnya Luhan menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan Oh Sehun.

"Karena oppa tak memiliki kewajiban seperti itu terhadapku" Jawab Luhan datar. Sehun kaget dengan jawaban Luhan, kenapa Luhan berpikir seperti itu?

"Itu memang bukan kewajibanku, tapi aku harus melakukannya" Sehun berujar lemah, merasa bahwa Luhan mungkin tidak suka atas perhatiannya selama ini.

Yang tidak sehun mengerti, kenapa dulu Luhan seringkali mengikutinya seolah meminta perhatian darinya? Apakah ia sengaja membuat Sehun seolah melayang dan menghempaskannya tiba-tiba? Lalu apa arti dari semua tindak tanduk Luhan selama ini? Apa arti Sehun dimata Luhan?

"Memang aku siapanya oppa sampai oppa merasa seperti itu?" lagi-lagi Luhan menanggapi Sehun degan perkataan datarnya.

"Karena kamu segalanya buat oppa" Ya, Luhan adalah segalanya bagi sehun, melebihi apapun dimuka bumi ini.

"Bukankah aku hanya tetangga, teman, sekaligus adikmu Tuan Guardian?" Luhan berkata dengan nada sarkasme.

Sehun terhenyak atas katakata yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Bukankah hanya itu aku dimatamu oppa" Mata Luhan kini diselubungi kabut. Hujan seolah akan turun disana.

"Tidak Lu, kau adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan didunia ini" Sehun mendekati Luhan mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Lalu apa maksud percakapan oppa dengan Jongin oppa dikoridor waktu itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan mata penuh selidik.

Sejenak Sehun mencoba mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin dan Oh!

"Memang apa yang oppa katakan saat itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah sok polos yang sungguh tak pantas ada diwajahnya.

"Oppa bilang aku hanya tetanggamu, dan kau bilang aku hanya anak kecil" Luhan menjawab dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kemarahan, namun justru bukan ekspresi marah yang terlihat melainkan ekspresi cute as hell yang sungguh membuat sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Aku mengatakannya agar Jongin tak mendekatimu Lu, aku tak suka jika ada seorang laki-laki mencoba mendekatimu, tidakkah kau mengingat kejadian saat kamu SMP dulu?"

Luhan seakan tertarik kedalam masalalunya saat SMP dulu, ia ingat ada seorang namja bernama Sandeul, sunbae Sehun di SMA mencoba untuk mendekati Luhan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pendekatan yang Sandeul lakukan sangat intens dan membuat Luhan risih. Sehun geram sendiri hingga pada saat Sandeul menembak Luhan, Sehun menyeret namja itu menjauh dari Luhan dan mengancamnya untuk jangan sekali-kali menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapannya, apalagi dihadapan rusa kecilnya.

"Lalu kenapa oppa juga mengatakannya dihadapan keluarga oppa" Luhan kembali ke mode ngambeknya, tapi kini disertai pout di bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin imut. Ya Tuhan! Kuatkanlah Sehun atas cobaan ini!

"Karena oppa malu, dan oppa pikir mungkin kamu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan oppa" Jawab Sehun, tangan Sehun kini mencoba untuk menarik sudut bibir Lugan agar Luhan menghentikan pout dibibirnya "Luhan please, berhenti mem-poutkan bibirmu, jika tidak, kau ada dalam bahaya" tegur sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan pout dibibirnya.

"Wae? Memangnya bahaya kenapa?" Luhan menjawab seraya mengerjap polos.

"Kau mau oppa menyerangmu disini" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dengan nada sensual. Seketika itu juga Luhan ngeh dengan apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Yak! Oppa byuntae!" Luhan merengut dan berusahan lepas dari kungkungan Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tak menyadarinya, sejak kapan Sehun memeluknya?

Hening melanda selama beberapa detik, "Jadi selama ini oppa suka padaku?" Luhan kembali menemukan suaranya dan memekik girang setelah menyadari inti percakapan Sehun dengannya barusan.

"Siapa bilang?" seketika semangatnya mencapai titik nol mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sebelum Luhan menimpali, Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang belum selesai. "Oppa bukan hanya menyukaimu Lu, tapi oppa mencintaimu" tambah Sehun dengan kesungguhan yang sangat besar dalam setiap tutur katanya.

Luhan meleleh mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jadi selama ini, ia tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ternyata Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Dengan perasaan yang membuncah oleh kebahagiaan, Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan penuh suka cita.

"Oppa benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Hmm.. Saranghae Oh Luhan" Jawab Sehun seraya menenggelamkan kepala Luhan di dadanya dan dengan senang hati Luhan menyamankan posisi kepalanya didada namja yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Tak sia-sia selama ini aku terus menguntitmu" ucap luhan disertai dengan nada ceria didalam kata-katanya. Tawa Sehun seketika menggelegar memenuhi area koridor kampus yang kini sudah sangat sepi mendengar perkataan Luhan-nya. Ya, Luhan-nya. Kini ia boleh kan memanggilnya seperti itu?

 **FIN**

 ** _Omake_**

Diperjalanan pulang, Sehun dan Luhan tak henti hentinya sengumbar senyum kebahagiaan. Kini mereka telah resmi menjalin hubungan setelah kejadian -konyol namun membuat mereka bisa menjadai sepert ini- itu terjadi. Tak sedetikpun Sehun mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Luhan.

Ketika menyetir, Sehun mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Jongin menjemput Luhan, Sehun sungguh enggan untuk mengingatnya namun demi meluruskan hatinya yang kini kesal terhadap sobatnya itu ia terpaksa bertanya kepada sang kekasih.

"Lu, kenapa tadi pagi Jongin menjemputmu?" nada suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun terdengar ketus.

"Oh, Jongin Oppa?" Luhan terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Kita lihat saja nanti apakah usahanya akan membuahkan hasil?" Jawab Luhan misterius

Kkeutt for Real!

A/N:

Finally~ rampung juga ini ff, padahal mood aku lagi diuji pas nulis ini, banyak banget halangan dan rintangannya -_-

Ini tulisan keduaku setelah "When Sehun Get Jealous", semoga kalian suka, sorry buat typo yang bertebaran disana sini, and sorry juga buat judulnya yang nggk nyambung, padahal niat awalnya mau nyeritain friend zone nya HunHan tapi malah gini jadinya :v dan ini jauh banget dari plot awal yang aku rencanain -_-

Aku berharap kalian review ff ini setelah baca, karena review kalian bikin aku semangan buat nulis lagi J

15/05/22

Best Regard

Sehyun –Byul Hun.K-


End file.
